elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M'aiq the Liar
Lies about the player, killing people in my factions... can anyone back this up? Secondtalon 16:26, 9 March 2007 (CST) :M'aiq? Killing people? Not that I've ever noticed. Just the whole "rumor" easter eggs thing. \*\ Hellhound43 18:55, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Since no one else stepped forward to back it up, and I couldn't find references to it anywhere else, I removed the line "He is also known to tell lies about the player, such as robbing or killing members of any factions the player is member of, giving the player a hard time clearing it up." Secondtalon 10:39, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Dragons Check out what I found tonight... what the heck?!!!? Strange Discovery--Skober 06:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Haha, that's from a mod. Not sure which one though, but the creature looks pretty well modeled. If the picture is dark for you download the image and increase the brightness with a photoshopping program, enough until you see the dead stuff in the background anyway. \*\ Hellhound43 10:29, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :EDIT: Oh, and in reference to the comment below the picture: Yes, Dragon's do exist, but they all live on Akavir. \*\ Hellhound43 10:31, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Didn't the dragons kill each other off already?? (I could be wrong... my knowledge on Akavir is limited and rusty)--Skober 09:07, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Isn't the reference to dragons taken from Terry Pratchet's Discworld novel, Colour of Magic? Sazime (talk) 05:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed M'aiq in Skyrim. http://wolfos.org/resources/images/ScreenShot0.bmp M'aiq's past I wasn't sure of a place to put this so I thought I'd put it on the talk page so someone could possibly guide me in the right direction. I just wanted to note that since the events of Morrowind only take place 6 years prior to oblivion, and M'iaq's quote about the fur helm in Oblivion it is highly possible that this is the same M'aiq, however it can be assumed by M'aiq's quote about how is father was named M'aiq that the one in Skyrim is likely a son or grandson, etc. Masterofrotten (talk) 14:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) M'Aiq recording I think I'll just leave this YouTube link with a complete collection of M'aiq's phrases from Skyrim here, if nobody has a problem with that. Komodo Saurian 15:49, 27 November 2011 (UTC) Infinite skill farming Since he can't die you can farm an infinite amount of weapon/magic skill on him. Just continuously incapacitate him and he will never die or become hostile while your skill keeps going up. Quotes I removed one of the quotes, which was 'should never have come here!' because firstly, everybody says that if you attack them, and also, it said it is a reference to him having emmigrated to Skyrim from Cyrodill when it is a generic NPC quote. BethesdaFTW (talk) 14:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thief's Guild? I was wondering about M'aiq being part of the Thieves Guild. Thanks. ---Zombie says BLARG--- 04:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 1) which game are we talking about here? Sorry if the answer to my question is obvious, but I've only played skyrim. If you are talking about skyrim, I don't think he's part of any guild, but I don't have evidence to back it up. Azaisya (talk) 23:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Comentary blunder M'aiq was soul trapped once. Not very pleasant. You should think about that once in a while. (Referencing the Soul Trap spells. Also possibly referencing the new expansion Dawnguard where the player can travel into the Soul Cairn, and if not undead will be "partially soul-trapped" in order to gain entrance). He would say this long before dawnguard; it's more likely a reference to the daedric quest for aszura's star. can someone fix it? The author wanted wiki brownie cool points for that edit and likely just wanted to add something. Factual correction I want to point out that M'iaq doesn't lie about Boethiah's Shrine in Morrowind, it really is underwater on the western edge of Morrowind. Also there is a talking mudcrab merchant in Morrowind as well. These are the only things he doesn't lie about I believe, I searched for the island of glistening bodies... doesn't exist :( 18:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Zack Expanded Possible Bug? M'aiq doesn't run away. Encountered M'aiq outside of Anvil, but this time he didn't flee - befpre, or after I talked with him. Fast traveled away and he's still there. Foxi Hooves (talk) 20:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) "One of his lines in Skyrim is "M'aiq's father was also called M'aiq. As was M'aiq's father's father. At least, that is what his father said." gives support to the fact that the M'aiq in each game is different than the other." How do we know he's not lying? ' 20:35, February 11, 2015 (UTC)Anon'